Zora Forever
by Cap'n BlackRose
Summary: 9/23/11 UNDERGOING REVISIONS PLEASE SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS. When the Zora mask becomes fused to Link's face, will he ever be able to change back? And would he want to change back? Link/Japas
1. NEW Chapter 1

A/N: all right! At the request of Fenrir Riku and his encouragement, I have decided to begin revising this fic. Hooray and all that, right? Now, for an important note so no one jumps my ass: Zora Forever doesn't really have a plot. Think of it as a trashy romance novel. No real point to it except some mindless mush to enjoy. I may incorporate some smut into it this go around, seeing as how I'm now older and understand that sort of thing a bit more.

So! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I realized I never did this in the first version of this fic. But, I don't own anything from Zelda. Nothing, I tell you!

* * *

On the second day of the allotted three days, a hot yellow sun shone over Great Bay as Link swam playfully and happily through the water, enjoying the way the light bounced through the water and off his gleaming scales. The bright cheerful sun and warm lapping waters almost made it possible to forget all the troubles the hero was facing. A bright side to his darker thoughts though, was that he had just saved the ocean and was one step closer to getting Majora's Mask and ending things. Too soon it seemed like for our hero, the sun sunk beneath the horizon and he was left in darkness with the moon and stars twinkling above him. Dripping, exhausted, and content, he made his way onto the darkened beach. Reaching up, he pried the mask off. It came off with more difficulty than usual, pulling uncomfortably at his skin.

"That's odd. What's this thing's problem?" he asked himself and the world in general as he looked warily at the mask. All he got in answer was a Leever popping up and an annoyed snort from Tatl who was still wet and unhappy from his earlier romp in the sea. With a light shake of his head, he destroyed the annoying pest, tucked the mask away, called Epona, and galloped away.

Getting back to Clocktown, he gave the gate guard a nod and started to wander aimlessly. Heaving a sigh, he starred up at the large moon wearily. "You're so much trouble," he murmured as he stared up at it. "You will not kill these people," he vowed. "I won't let you." The leering face reminded him of Gannondorf. With another sigh, this one puzzled sounding, he pulled out the Zora mask once more and looked it over, turning it back and forth in his hands, looking for anything that would clue him in about its behavior earlier that day; like it didn't want to let him go. Just as he was about to put it back on his face, Tatl jumped out from beneath his shield.

"Link, we don't have time to do anything else. We need to set time back again," Tatl murmured as she looked up at the moon. Link gave an annoyed snort and started to look once more at the mask he held.

"I can play the song of time with the guitar. I'm just curious why the mask is acting strange." Link had a frown etched onto his face, his subject from his earlier thoughts from earlier thoughts making him irritable.

"This isn't like you Link! Liven up and save the world! Then I can be rid of you, and get back to Tael!" she suddenly barked. Her selfish bark an effort to put the hero back on track and away from his dark ponderings.

With a sudden up grin, he shoved the mask back into his pack and looked at her. "You're right. We have things to do and people to save. Let's go Tatl!" he said with a grin. But the dark thoughts were still lying behind his eyes. So far back, none could see them. With a grin, he pulled out his ocarina and played the Song of Time. Beautiful notes shivered hauntingly on the night air, as sleeping people dreamt without care, as a lone boy fell through time once more in order to save them.

* * *

Blinking at the sudden bright light as he and his fairy appeared in the southern part of town once again Link swiftly pulled his instrument out once more and slowed time. With that, he raced off to Ikana and from there, to Stone Tower.

On the night of the third day, a weary and battered, yet successful, Link appeared in Ikana Canyon. "That was close Tatl. That was the hardest place I've been to yet! I almost didn't think we'd make it. I thought we'd run out of time." he said breathlessly to his panicked friend.

"Song of Soaring Link! Now! We need to get back to Clocktown by the twelfth hour in order to get to Skull Kid!" she hurriedly hissed.

Not even bothering to speak, he once more pulled out his ocarina and played a song of travels and flying ad speed. In the blink of an eye and a storm of feathers, they were gone.

They appeared in Clocktown and raced up to the tower door. Just as they reached it, a rumble and explosions from fireworks that none were there to witness, the door fell open, one step at a time. With a nod to the fairy, Link and she raced up the stairs to save the world once more from an encroaching darkness.

* * *

They were inside the moon and were playing 'hide-and-seek' with the second twisted child that resided inside the moon. "Why are you being so damn difficult?" he yelled at the mask after he had removed it once more. It had come off but not easily. It had burnt like fire while he had torn it from his face. "I don't have time for this," he hissed as he ran to the third and fourth children of the moon, fighting against time to save the town beneath him.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! You did it! You saved us all!" Tatl gushed as she bounced about happily with her brother.

"Hn?" Link groaned as he sat up. "What'd I do this time?" he asked as he got up and stretched.

"You saved Clocktown and everyone!" Tael said with a happy smile. "It was great! I was waiting there, hoping you and Tatl would be alright, and suddenly, 'BLAM!' the moon blows up and everything is happy again!" the black fairy bubbled.

All three turned at the sound of footsteps, Tael and Tatl hiding behind Link as a man approached them. "Yes, you certainly did managed to make a lot of people happy didn't you?" the mask salesman said as he came up. "I have gotten my mask back, the town is saved, you've made some new friends, saved an old one, and my travels are calling me once again." he said with a happy smile. He then turned and jogged off into the distance, yelling back as he started walking, "With every meeting there is a parting, and only those that meet can determine if it is to be forever or only a short while."

It seemed like time was still slowed with how long it took to see the four guardians of Termina off. Their mournful echoing voices still reverberated around the hills and country side. Link sighed and looked south, towards Hyrule and thought fleetingly of his empty tree house in Kokiri Forest with a brief feeling of longing. Goddesses he had never felt so tired or old.

"Uhm, wanna do something after the festival week is over?" Skull Kid asked quietly after he had watched the last of the giant Guardians disappear into the hills and felt the last of their footsteps in the earth.

"Sure." Link said with a soft smile, his eyes weary but happy. "I'd be glad to. We'll meet at the hollow log in a week. If I can't make it, I'll send note somehow."

"Tatl can go with you. That way, she can come find me and let me know if something happens." Skull Kid offered quietly. Tatl burst into a flurry of activity at the mentioning of her name.

"You have to get that Zora mask on and get your rear-end off to the milk bar and play with The Indigo-Gos!" Tatl barked at him. "They still don't know their guitarist is dead! You're going to have to tell them the truth after the performance!" she said.

Link felt any senses of levity leave him harshly, leaving him once again feeling far to old for his fifteen year old body. How he cursed Zelda sometimes for rewinding time. "I'll give them today, go back to the grotto tonight with them, and I'll tell them then," he said with a reassuring smile to the white fairy. He turned and started to the gate, pulling his mask out as he went. In a haze of white, the fifteen-year-old boy disappeared and was replaced by a twenty-five year old man. "See you guys in a week!" he yelled as he dashed off to the milk bar, guitar in hand already.

* * *

The performance had been a hit. Everything had been great. Until now that is. They had gotten back to Zora Hall, and he was in 'his' part of the room 'he' and Tija shared, and he was trying to figure out how to tell everyone the truth. _Maybe I should go to Evan and tell him first?_ he wondered to himself. With a final nod, he jumped down from the loft, said a word of goodbye to Tija, and hurried to Evan's room. "I need to talk with Evan. Move please," he said hurriedly to the Zora guarding the door.

"Right away Mikau sir!" he said as he swiftly moved away from the door. "You need to stop worrying so much, or else you'll take over Evan's job!" he said with a joking smile before the door slammed shut in his face. "What's his problem?" he asked himself, blinking in confusion at the closed door.

Link shut the door and walked up the stairs to the other Zora, suddenly extremely nervous. "Evan, sir, I need to talk with you," he mumbled with his eyes to the floor. Goddesses he didn't know how to even start!

"Mikau! No need to be so formal! We've known each other for years! Now then, what is it you need to talk with me about, hmm?" he asked with a friendly slap on the shoulder, the success at the festival still effecting his mood.

Nervousness and discomfort got the ebst of the hero and his words came out in a hurried mess, but still uncomfortably clear. "I'm not Mikau. He's dead and buried on the beach." _Way to make sense, you idiot._ He whispered poisonously to himself.

"Mikau, what are you talking about? Are you feeling ok?" Evan asked; alarm was rising up within him as he starred worriedly at his lead guitarist.

"I am not Mikau," he mumbled, a bit more sure in his words. "Follow me, and I'll show you," he said, stepping down the stairs and towards the door. Evan remained immobile on the dais however. "Are you coming or not?" he asked as he looked back at the other.

"Yeah," Evan said as he followed Mikau out of the room. Maybe if he humored the other Zora, Mikau would come to his sense.

* * *

"Mikau, Mikau, why did I send you out there?" Evan asked as he starred stunned at the grave that contained his comrade and friend of several years. Link had told him the entire story beginning at how he had found the Zora in the water, right down to after he had defeated Gyorg.

"I'm sorry," Link said softly as he looked out over the ocean, giving the other some time. "I should've told you after I saved Lulu's eggs and was through at the temple," he mumbled. "I just didn't know how to say anything. You all were so happy…" he trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"I'll explain everything to the others. Are you sure you don't want to come back with me? I'm sure they'd like to thank you." Evan offered, calling himself a fool for never having noticed just how different Link's Zora body was to his memories of Mikau.

Link shook his head, his face twisted in frown. "I should just go now. I'm sorry about all of this and foisting this off onto you, but I think it would be best if I wasn't present." he said as he brought his hands to his face to pull the mask off. His delicate looking fingers sought out the minuet crack to break the magic of the mask and to restore himself, but he couldn't find it. He then tugged sharply at his face, and gave a yelp as he tugged at his own flesh instead of the layer of the mask. "Why can't I get it off?" he asked himself, starting to panick when he tugged again and the only thing he did was inflict more damage to his face. "I can't get it off! Why can't I get it off?" he barked as he starred in horror at his altered hands. A mournful echoing melody floated through his mind at a whim. "Song of Healing, that has to work," he mumbled almost hysterically, his eyes wide.

"Link, what's wrong?" Evan asked, starring in alarm at the boy in disguise as he played a song over and over again. "Link, what's wrong?" he asked, really worried now as he watched Link's guitar hit the sand, a blank look etched on his face.

"Evan, I can't get the mask off. I'm stuck as a Zora until Goddesses only know when!" he whispered as he starred at the sand. He then did what anyone would do if in this situation. He keeled over in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: all righty then! Next new(ish) chapter. Lets see how I can change this one to make it better, eh? Once again, this fic is not meant to have a real plot line to it. It is just mindless mush to indulge in. I know I've said that three times now, but I'm sure somewhere is someone who hasn't read that yet.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Evan, I can't get the mask off. I'm stuck as a Zora until Goddesses only know when!" he whispered as he starred at the sand. He then did what anyone would do if in this situation. He keeled over in a dead faint.

* * *

Link was slowly surfacing from his slumber when he heard the voices: they sounded overly loud and indistinguishably blending together and were giving him a headache. With a groan of pain that silenced the noise surrounding him, he rolled over and tried to cover his head with the pillow. His action caused the pillow to rub against a tender raised patch atop his head. His muffled hiss caused someone else's hand snatch the pillow away from his injured head.

"Easy there Link. That was a pretty good thud your head made. Next time you decide to do that, make sure it's away from the boats." Evan said with a weak smile. Behind Evan, the rest of The Indigo-Gos peered nervously at him.

He stared blankly at everyone, his foggy mind working furiously to shake itself from the muddled pattern his thoughts had taken. He sat up slowly, bracing his hands on the bed. He then stared down at his scaled delicate looking hand and the small claws that adorned his finger tips and the slight webbing between his fingers. He sat up slowly and took in the rest of his distorted body with a blank gaze. "I'm still a Zora…" he murmured with a detached interest.

"Yeah…" Japas mumbled as he took in the features of the slightly smaller Zora that looked so much like his best friend, and yet so different. The lack of tattoos and the field green of the other Zora's head crest and arm fins were so alien and yet suited the other man. How had he thought this Zora was Mikau?

"Link," Lulu said softly, her eyes drinking in the appearance of this man and remembering her Mikau. "I have been told it is thanks to you, that my beloved Mikau has been buried properly, his and my children returned to me, our bay saved, and our concert a success." She watched as the man turned his head to the side to silently look at her, waiting for any more words from her. He was so different from the normally chatty Mikau. How had no one noticed?

Once he was sure Lulu was waiting for him to respond, he cleared his throat slightly. "Yeah…" He mumbled, shifting slightly, fighting down a need to blush as he realized his clothes were gone. "That would be me." He looked at the others and fought back a sigh. "I apologize for the deceit and for your loss. I was too late…" his eyes took a distant look as he remembered the staggering steps and desperate plea to save Great Bay. "I was only able to hear his last requests and carry them out."

Everyone looked downtrodden at the strangers admission of Mikau's death. Lulu forced herself to look at the man in the bed and found herself smiling despite the sadness that was heavy in the air. "I thank you greatly." Lulu said with a warm smile as she stepped forward and grasped his hands. "You have been of invaluable help. I'm sure the rest think this also." She said as she turned and looked back behind her at the others who also nodded and gave him smiles filled with gratitude. "Mikau trusted the right man."

"We can never repay you fully for what you've done, but we can try." Japas said firmly as he stepped up, obscured eyes seeming to pierce through the long fins that covered them, watching the striking man's eyes. "You did a lot for all of us. Even played in the show, instead of ditching us." His mouth quirked up in a grin. "That was way cool of you." Tija shuffled behind Japas and mumbled something inaudible. "Tija feels the same as well." Through all of this, his eyes never moved from Link's, causing an odd feeling to coil in the pit of the stomach in the young man turned Zora.

"Yes, we all have so much to thank you for." Evan said as he stepped forward once more, breaking the moment between the two. "There is no way we can ever thank you fully for what you have done. But, I'm sure we can try. Of your predicament, you are more than welcome here as our new guitarist or just as a friend as long as needed."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." He mumbled, still feeling unsure about what he should do. He sighed heavily, wishing he were back in the Kokiri Forest, or at least in Hyrule. A large yawn stretched his mouth open wide, showing off white gleaming fangs. "Sorry."

"No problem Link. Sleep now. All is fine." Lulu murmured with a motherly smile as she tucked him in bed gently.

"We'll have a party for you later." Japas grinned, his eyes glittering with excitement.

A fleeting smile passed across Link's face as he eased himself back down onto the bed and got comfortable. He would figure out what to do later when he wasn't so tired.

* * *

They all left the room softly and shut the coral door behind them. Seeming to act as one, they all moved to go out back near the island that was actually a large sleeping turtle. Once out the door, they all sat and conversation blossomed.

"He really doesn't look like Mikau once you look closely at him. The resemblance was enough to get him through his tasks though." Lulu said thoughtfully as she gazed out to the sea. "The poor man has probably been through so much." She sighed heavily as her words conjured images of Mikau in her mind. How she wished she had been able to tell him she loved him one last time.

Japas hummed his agreement in a wordless sound, his thoughts focusing on the sleeping Zora. The handsome man had an air about him that spoke of weariness. Perhaps some time by the sea would help?

"He's a great guitarist." Tija said. He smiled happily at the thought of the new guitarist.

"Right Tija," Evan said, casting a questioning look to the large drummer. "I think, not wanting to sound pessimistic of course, that he won't find a way to change back. He'll be with us the rest of his life. Unless he goes back to his homeland." He said, joining Lulu's gaze out at sea. "Which he'll be living quite a while longer since Zoras live so much longer than humans. He probably won't know what to think! He probably already doesn't know what to think though."

"I hope he stays," Japas mumbled as he picked at the lapping water like he would a bass string. It seemed more like a personal thought that had slipped out than one meant for the conversation.

Her gaze quickly jerking to the bass guitarist, Lulu's eyes sparkled with mischief.. "You like him." she cooed with a grin.

"What's wrong with that?" Japas asked defensively. "You don't become friends with someone you can't stand."

"Hn, it does seem like it." Evan added to the teasing of the usually unshakable Zora.

"I'm hungry." Tija said as he got up and lumbered towards the door, effectively bringing the conversation to a grinding halt.

"I think I am too." Japas' voice was strained as he started to shift, getting ready to stand to make his way back inside and away from Lulu.

"He's handsome." Lulu said with a coy smile gracing her face.

"Give him some time to adjust to being something other than human." Evan allowed a lewd grin to flit across his face. "I'm sure he isn't used to the anatomy yet."

Japas felt his eyes go wide, and was never more glad for the layer of fins that obscured his eyes. He fought down a blush and finished standing and walked calmly towards the door. "You guys are so uncool." he mumbled in a more normal voice as he disappeared into the tunnel. Getting to his room, he stared unseeing and unhearing at the guard who had started babbling when he was seen. Ignoring the other Zora, he entered his room and shut the door with a decisive snap, ignoring the affronted look on the guard's face.

* * *

Slowly, Link pushed his way out of the deep slumber he had been in, and opened his eyes. Unaware of the others in the room with him, he gave a cat-like stretch and a wide yawn

"Link?" A quiet voice to his left drew his attention.

"Wha?" he mumbled as he peered up from the covers and saw Lulu, Japas, and Evan standing there, all three smiling at him.

Japas watched Link carefully, enjoying every moment of watching the drowsy man.

Lulu watched Japas with a small grin. Suddenly an idea sparked in her mind, and her smile turned into a grin_._ Walking quietly to Japas, she quickly shoved him on top of Link, and darted from the room giggling.

Evan noticed when Lulu came up with something that had her eyes sparkling. He then watched as she proceeded to roughly shove Japas atop the lump under the covers, and then sprint from the room. Laughing, he left just as quickly, knowing that Japas would be after them both.

"I'll wait here." she whispered to Evan with a grin as she listened with obvious enjoyment to the crashes and yelling. "I'll tell them about arrangements once they sort themselves out."

Evan snorted with laughter and left. Better Link and Japas than him.

"Shit!" Japas hissed as he went down. Right atop the object of his affections.

"Huh!" Link gasped as he sat up. Tried to sit up is more like it. As he was trying to sit up, his nose collided painfully with Japas' nose. Trying to get his arms up to cradle his nose he managed to smack Japas in face.

Japas jerked and let loose a yelp of pain and tried to move away. But they both toppled on the floor in a tangle of limbs, bedding, and sounds of distress. Hearing a grunt come from under him, he looked down and saw Link's befuddled eyes staring up at him, a blush crossing his face. Wondering why the other was so embarrassed, he then remembered that the other usually wore clothes, and the fact that he was straddling the smaller Zora's bare hips. "Sorry!" he mumbled hurriedly as he tried to get off the other, a blush rising to his cheeks. Getting one foot up, the other became ensnared in the blankets on the floor, and sent him crashing atop Link once more; his face inches away from the other's.

Yelping with alarm as Japas fell atop him once more, he was strongly reminded he had no clothes on. "Japas…" he mumbled as the other made no motion to remove himself.

"Sorry!" Japas yelped before he carefully stood and then proceeded to offer a hand to the other Zora and helped Link up from the floor. He sheepishly offered the blanket to the smaller man who was standing awkwardly, looking like he didn't know if he should cover himself or not.

"What just happened?" Link asked, a bemused smile starting to form now that he was off the floor and wrapped in a blanket.

"Lulu ran into me I think. I really am sorry about that." He mumbled.

"Accidents happen." Link said as he stood there awkwardly. He felt odd standing without the familiar weight between his legs, and even more odd knowing this state was now permanent. "Where are my clothes?" Link asked as he tied the blanket snugly around himself. "And, where am I going to stay?"

* * *

Lulu listened in delight to the awkward conversation that now was taking place. She grinned, pleased with her trick, even though she knew Japas would be upset with her. At Link's question, she smoothed her smile from one of glee to pleasant happiness as she moved towards the door. "You'll be staying in Japas's room!" she said with a cheery smile as she popped her head in the door. "I wanted to get Mikau's things from his old loft, so you can't stay up there." her smile faltered slightly, but she continued, drawing up a new smile as Link shifted the blanket he was wrapped in awkwardly. "Your clothes…well, I decided you'd fit in more if you went with the Zoras fashion." She said with a grin. "If you don't like it-at least try it for a day-then I can give you back your old clothes." She then tossed a sideways glance at Japas. "I'm sorry to say we haven't been able to get another bed in there yet, so you two will have to share the one tonight. Maybe tomorrow night too." With a giggle, her head disappeared and they could hear the slap of her webbed feet on the floor as she ran off.

_Damn her…_ "Come on Link. I'll take you to my room where you can change. Then we can go kill Lulu and Evan and then get dinner. Sound good?" he asked as he walked out the door, Link rushing after him.

* * *

**A/N: all right…next newest installment. This took a bit longer to get out than I thought it would. Partly because I'm lazy, and partly because I just wasn't happy with anything for a while. So, yeah. you know the drill. Let me know what you think. Until next time.**

**Cheers!**

**The Cap'n**


End file.
